The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional on-demand services, users may use a portal to access one or more services remotely over the Internet or through a local area network, without having to download software to their own user systems. A search feature often provided as part of the on-demand service may assist users in using the on-demand service. The search feature allows users to access a searchable database of help documents instructing users about various topics concerning the on-demand service. A user of such a conventional on-demand service typically submits search terms to the search feature and receives a list of help documents that may guide the user in resolving any issues or problems they may be experiencing with the on-demand service.
Unfortunately, conventional on-demand services do not provide search features that are as efficient as the search features could be.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques of improving service offerings accompanying searches of on-demand services.